La oportunidad de sus vidas
by TrixBB
Summary: Hasta que llegó el día en que ambos estaban listos para aceptar lo que sentían. Así es como imagino fue el despertar después de esa primera noche juntos. Ya solo faltan SIETE!


Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que el día empezó y algunos minutos desde que amaneció. Sobre una cama revuelta se encontraba él, con su famosa sonrisa en los labios, permanecía con los ojos cerrados luchando por recuperar la consciencia totalmente, se sentía agotado y agradecido pues en sus sueños había estado ella… ¡esa noche tuvo el sueño más maravilloso de su vida!

Entonces todavía envuelto en los recuerdos de su sueño tuvo la sensación de que no estaba solo, su cuerpo se tensó y en una milésima de segundo recuperó todas sus facultades, el francotirador que había en él tomó el control de su cuerpo y se puso en alerta máxima. Abrió los ojos, esos ojos que entusiasmaban con suma facilidad a las mujeres cuando se lo proponían, y comprobó que ella se encontraba junto a él, compartiendo su cama, dormida, acurrucada sobre uno de sus costados con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, una hecha puño, la otra extendida sujetándose de su piel.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron vívidos en su mente, no había sido un sueño… lo que comenzó siendo una pareja de compañeros de años consolándose, ayudándose a superar la pérdida de un amigo, regalándose ternura para superar la inmensa soledad que parecía querer apropiarse de sus vidas… terminó convirtiéndose en una pareja de amantes intentando tomar posesión absoluta el uno del otro, reclamando lo que en silencio sabían desde siempre, que se pertenecían y en una silenciosa complicidad aceptaron que era el momento de demostrarlo sin temores, sin reparos, sin pensar en qué pasaría después, viviendo el instante, disfrutando del milagro de dos cuerpos que se transforman en una sola alma haciendo el amor de una manera sublime.

Se preocupó al pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella, estaría arrepentida, avergonzada, indiferente. Decidió no torturarse más y esperar, "esperanza y paciencia", como le dijo alguna vez Gordon Wyatt. Disfrutaría el momento. No se movió un milímetro, todavía era temprano y el día anterior había sido terrible, les quedaban unos minutos antes de que fuera hora de levantarse. Le agradecía a Dios porque ese día comenzaba de la manera en que lo deseaba desde hacia años, abrazado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y, sin embargo, era muy probable que terminara de la forma que más dolor le causaba, tomando otra vida en sus manos, agregando una vida más a su cuenta.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era una mujer hermosa, había comprobado que su piel era dulce, suave y tibia, aunque también podía dar fe, después de esa noche, que esa piel tan deliciosamente tibia podía llegar a encenderse y abrasar de placer a quien tuviera la dicha de compartir el momento con ella. Mirándola dormir solo podía pensar en protegerla, en cuidarla como si se tratara de una niña que solo busca sentirse querida, en ayudarla a cumplir todos sus deseos, incluso aquellos que su extrema racionalidad le impedían confesar.

Ella abrió los ojos apenas y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, que no estaba sola. Por un segundo el corazón se le detuvo, hasta que recordó en un instante todo lo acontecido el día anterior: la muerte de Vincent, el intento de dormir en el sofá en casa de su compañero, la culpabilidad por las palabras de su aprendiz y al final, los brazos de Booth reconfortándola y ayudándola a superar el dolor. Entonces sintió la piel de su compañero fundida con la suya, permaneció inmóvil intentando distinguir donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de él.

Su racionalidad le gritaba que había cometido un gran error, que era mejor escapar, fingir que nada había ocurrido e intentar volver a la normalidad, evitar el peligro que entrañaba involucrarse en una relación que podía terminar sumiéndola nuevamente en el abandono. Pero no podía dejar de recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior, una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que no había experimentado nunca antes al tener sexo con otros hombres… seguramente eso era lo que su compañero llamaba hacer el amor. Recordaba claramente la noche en que él le había asegurado que algún día tendría la oportunidad de descubrir por si misma lo maravilloso que era hacerlo con la persona amada, y estaba feliz de que ese día por fin hubiera llegado, y de compartir el descubrimiento con el hombre que amaba, con Booth.

El día amanecía y la luz comenzó a inundar la habitación, el momento que ambos temían había llegado, no podían seguir fingiendo que dormían… ella permanecía apoyada sobre un costado de él y él seguía abrazándola. En total silencio, cruzaron sus miradas y se besaron, con la ternura de los amantes que se reencuentran después de muchas vidas, agradeciéndose mutuamente por estar allí el uno para el otro. Fue un beso breve, sin mayores pretensiones, un beso que solo quería confirmar los sentimientos confesados esa noche… al separar sus labios, se mantuvieron abrazados un momento más, mirándose a los ojos y sin decir palabra se prometieron intentar crear una vida juntos.

La vida era así… los había puesto a prueba cientos de veces, haciéndolos pasar por experiencias terribles para que fueran capaces de demostrarse a sí mismos que podían superarlo todo; y ahora les ofrecía la posibilidad de cumplir sus anhelos, de conseguir aquello que hasta hace poco les parecía imposible y conocer la verdadera felicidad uno al lado del otro. Esa noche ambos habían comprendido lo que era pertenecer a otra persona por completo, ella había entendido cuánta razón tenía él cuando afirmaba que dos podían convertirse en uno, él había recuperado su fe en el destino comprobando que Dios tenía caminos misteriosos.

Felizmente en esta ocasión, ambos estaban decididos a no dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida les ofrecía.


End file.
